The Nightingale Love Song
by arei
Summary: "If I were to die here, I have one wish. I would like to meet her once again before my heart stops beating." "Umi..?" Eli's voice wondered as she turned to Umi to witness a tear falling from one of her eyes with a determined smile. She tapped the blue haired head knight's shoulder easing her worries. (Two-shot AU)
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to try out writing an AU, so this is my first time.. I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to tell me what you think!

* * *

"This is not looking good." The blue haired archer said as she looks on the upcoming enemies from the mountains.

"We are outnumbered Umi. I am not sure if our warriors can hold out 'till our reinforcements arrived."

"But Eli, we must fight. They are already here. If we just surrender, we can't tell if they will let us live."

"I know. This is war and they want to bring down our kingdom. As the head knight, we will follow your orders, Umi-sama." The blonde stood firm before the archer awaiting her command with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Now you're calling me that Eli? Then, allow me to join the ground. My sword has been very jealous of my bow and arrow because their all I've only been using lately after all."

At the mention of Umi joining them on the ground battle, it was like another candle of hope was lightened for Eli. It's impossible to avoid having their soldiers die on this war but, this will probably minimize the number of loss.

"Very well. After all, I'd rather face a hundred enemies than cross swords with the Blue haired Demon."

"S-stop that Eli!" Embarrassed with the sudden mention of her title, Umi blushed.

"But it's the truth. They surely fear you enough to send over thousands of their warriors here."

"Isn't that also because the knight of the flame princess is here?"

"I guess so. And once my princess gets here with the reinforcements, this battle would be surely ours."

"Yes, _your_ princess." Umi repeated putting emphasize on the blondes use of pronoun making her blush.

"W-what's wrong with that? I'm her knight, she is my princess. I didn't say anything wrong!"

"I was not implying anything from that."

Eli's blush became deeper losing her composure. However, a knock on the door was heard catching the attention of the two knights. The door swung open and the female warrior entered the room upon the archer's approval.

"Umi-sama, everyone is already in position. Your orders please."

"Tell everyone that I'm joining the ground. We will commence battle once the enemies passes the red line. We must hold out until Princess Maki arrives."

"Y-yes Ma'am!" The female warrior was also overwhelmed knowing that Umi is joining them.

"Then let's head out now."

Eli and the female warrior nodded to Umi as they walk out of the room heading to the battle ground. They each take their horses and came to the front line. Umi still brought her bow and arrow. She plans to use up all her arrows first before engaging herself on a close combat battle.

She would be lying if she says that she is not feeling anxious on this battle. They are an all-female troops that their princess had gathered despite being an awkward person. It was with the help of her very famous personal knight Eli, and herself Umi who is also a feared swordswoman and archer. Despite overpowering many battles with male enemies before, Umi is feeling more uncertain this time. Not only because their enemies are more than twice as they are in numbers but also because they have triumphed on an encounter yesterday. They may be skilled but they can't tell how long their stamina would last long.

"Eli, let's win this together."

"Of course Umi. I still have lots of things to say on our stubborn flame controlling beautiful princess after all."

"That's why I have been telling you to propose to her already. It is obvious the she feels the same way."

"I'd rather have her married to another person than be left alone by me if I die on this war."

"Don't say that Eli. We will win this together."

"Darn Umi! Why can't I have anything to tease back to you?! It's unfair!"

"Haha! It's not like I don't have anyone special. Anyway, Eli, let's see through this together."

"Yeah. Together."

Umi is leaving it all up to faith now. She believes in her skills and abilities. She believes in Eli, and all their warriors fighting for their kingdom. And she believes on their princess who has been working hard on defending the kingdom the late king and queen had left for her.

 _Everything will be fine._ She told herself.

"Incoming!" Announced by the female warrior on watch.

"Everyone, for our kingdom, for our princess, and for our people!" Umi shouted drawing her sword. Every warrior followed suit. The archers positioned their arrows on their bow ready to shoot waiting for Umi's signal.

"If I were to die here, I have one wish. I would like to meet her once again before my heart stops beating."

"Umi..?" Eli's voice wondered as she turned to Umi to witness a tear falling from one of her eyes with a determined smile. She tapped the blue haired head knight's shoulder easing her worries. "Together, right?"

Umi nodded giving Eli one last smile before lowering her sword signaling the start of their battle. As the enemy passes the red line, fiery arrows was rained down on them. Rocks started to be launched by the catapults. The warriors shouted as they move towards the enemies.

"I'll go ahead then Umi."

"Yeah. And I will be at a good distance where I can see the enemies clearly."

Eli joined in their troops while Umi galloped her horse until she got a good spot for having all the enemies on her vision. Their princess, Maki, came from the lineage of fire controllers which makes her also a fire controller. Meanwhile, Umi came from wind controllers though, she is not as powerful as their princess because her father is a normal human. But still, it is enough to earn her the title of Blue haired Demon, as mentioned by Eli earlier, and Wind Archer. Umi never misses a shot.

"I've only brought 30 arrows with me. I will make best use of these."

Umi took the first arrow and aimed it on a running horse ridden by one of the enemies. When she released it, the enemy riding it lose control causing him to fall over while his horse continue to mess with the other horses making the ones riding them fall over as well. After the success of the first shot, the blue haired archer continued in a faster pace releasing two arrows at a time.

"Umi sure is on fire. Not the way my princess would be. Ha ha." Eli chuckled to her own silly joke. This is not the time to be fooling around. She just can't help but remember the red haired princess. _I must miss her so much._

"Eli-sama look out!"

The blonde heard just in time for her to block it with her sword. "Sorry for spacing out and not noticing you mister."

"You sure are carefree to be spacing out at a time like this. You just got lucky this time, but that carefree attitude of yours will kill you!" The man said as he raised his sword again.

"Too bad, that wasn't luck and.."

"AHHH!"

Right in time when the man had raised his sword, Eli used her power of void to delay his movements and thrust her sword on his chest.

"I am not the one that will be killed by my attitude but you."

Eli is also part of a special lineage like Maki and Umi. They have rare power called void which enables them to stop ones brain from functioning as if stopping the time for them, for some seconds. This can affect anyone who Eli looks in the eyes when she chooses to concentrate it on one person, or anyone within the reach of her vision. She also used her power to block that surprise attack from earlier.

"Thanks!" The blonde shouted referring to the one who warned not having enough time to turn to her. _I'll get more serious now._

Getting more serious to Eli means using both of her swords. She will not be known as the Dual Wielder Beauty for nothing after all. She took out her second sword and galloped towards the charging enemies killing every single one of them as she passes by.

Not long after, the blue haired archer joined the sword battle. When the commander of the enemies was informed of this, he joined in the battle himself coming along with his best swordsmen.

"Looks like there were more of them than we expected." Umi gritted her teeth. _Please let me hear you sing again._

Hours had already passed by and there are still a lot of enemies coming to them. They don't have any idea how many more they have to face. They just kept on fighting. When Umi reunited with Eli in the battle ground, the number of loss on the enemy units doubled. It was only enough to kill half the number of the enemies but they are still outnumbered.

"There's no hope for you. It is a shame that you two will die here. But I'll surely gain more fame when everyone finds out that I'm the one who slayed both of you. Ha ha ha!" The commander said as soon as he came across Umi and Eli.

"Still, it is a shame that someone as beautiful as you would end up this way. What if we make a deal here?"

"What do you mean?" Umi remained calm though his words are already getting into her nerves.

"I will let you live but in exchange, you two will be one of my consorts from now on, how about that? Oops I forgot, our dual wielder here is in love with her princess, or so the rumors says. Is that true? Hahaha!"

"Eli, don't let it get to you." Umi whispered.

"I know."

Umi turned to Eli noticing her hardening grip on her swords as she slashes every enemy that comes by.

"That's too bad then. There's no way you two could be together. Even if the princess might feel the same way, there's no way she would marry you since you'll be a disgrace to her. Maybe I should make her my consort as well after we take down your kingdom, what do you think? Your princess is very beautiful herself as well. Ahaha!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

And that was the end of Eli's patience. Being insulted is nothing, but it is another story when it comes to her princess. She charged in towards the commander full of anger.

"Calm down Eli! Stop!"

Umi tried to call out to her as it has to be them both to attack the commander but it was too late. The blonde is already exchanging slashes with him.

"You can insult me as much as you want but not my princess! And don't you dare lay your filthy hand on Maki!"

"Oh.. So there's really something between you two. How shameless!"

The original plan was supposed to be an attack on both sides of the commander. Umi figured that he has some power of his own as well. And because they don't know yet, they will attack from both sides at the same time and finish him off before he could use his power. If not for the personal guards of the commander, they would've attacked him directly as soon as they saw him. Umi knows there's no way she can calm her down now.

"I have no choice but to just charge in as well. And I have to make it fast."

But before Umi could even make a move, the commander already made use of his power sending Eli off to the ground.

"ELI!" Umi shouted.

"AHH!" the blonde groaned in pain.

"Oh, your gripping power must be really something for you to not lose hold of your swords under the effect of my gravity control."

Umi charged in towards the commander only to face the same fate as Eli on the ground.

"That's not a proper lady manner, Umi-san."

"S-shut up!"

They both tried standing up but they can't.

"You two are both good as dead by now. You see, my power is to control the gravity. There's no way you can touch me now unless I let you go. But why would I do that? Hahaha! Goo-"

The commander was not able to finish what he was about to say when he suddenly burned in front of Umi and Eli. Only his cries were heard until he turned to ashes. Upon his death, the two were released under his gravity.

"Eli!"

"Yes Umi I know!"

The flames that burned the commander were no ordinary flames. Those were flames that only a certain red haired and her family could produce.

"W-what is that?"

"A firebird? W-wait since when did this fire started?!"

The enemies started panicking when a big flame started to engulfed them. Some started running away while the others still fought.

Eli did not even try to stop her tears from falling when it started forming on her eyes.

"It isn't just a firebird. It is our princess." She proudly declared.

Their reinforcement had finally arrived turning the situation over to them. Umi found herself crying as well because they were able to hold out until Maki came.

"Come one Eli, we still have a war to win." The blue haired offered her hand to her friend. Eli took it to help herself up.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier."

"Don't worry about it. Just be ready for Maki's scolding later."

"I-I know."

The blonde forced a smiled feeling nervous of getting Maki's wrath later. They went back on track and continued fighting all the enemies left. Most of them have surrendered already as they value they life more. The others, fought to their death. When everything is starting to calm down, Maki had finally approached the two knights. Umi was the frist one to hug the redhead.

"Maki. You made it. Thank you."

"Yeah, that was a close call. Sorry for making you wait."

"It's okay. At least everything is alright now."

"I'm so happy I made it in time. Thanks for being alive."

"And it was because you saved us. Thank you Maki."

Umi let go of the princess figuring out that she shouldn't make Eli wait any longer. When Eli was about to run towards Maki, she received a cold glare from her stopping her movements as if she got affected by her own void.

 _Here comes the wrath Eli._ Umi thought to herself watching the two.

"U-umm.. I'm sorry M-Maki. I know I acted without thinking again. I'm really sorry, it won't happen again."

"Stupid."

"Maki?"

"YOU'RE TOO STUPID FOR MY KNIGHT!"

The redhead gave Eli a crashing hug. She hid her face on her chest as she starts crying.

"What would you do if I didn't make it on time?! How am I supposed to live without you? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"It's alright now Maki. I'm alive. I won't leave you more than just because it's my duty as your knight. Please stop crying."

"I will stop crying if you tell what the other reason is."

"My spoiled princess, it should be obvious already."

"Say it Eli." The flame princess asked with pleading purple eyes looking directly in sky blue ones. The dual wielder finally gave in. She held her princess' cheeks with both hands wiping her tears with her thumbs.

"It is because I truly love you Maki."

Umi watched the two from a distance as they kissed. She is very happy for them at the same time, she is somewhat envious.

They have won this war already. But unknown to them, the enemy won't let this end without causing a great damage to them. An enemy archer aimed for the nearest target and released his poisoned arrow. The target happened to be the blue haired archer. The poisoned arrow thrust deeply hitting Umi's lungs. She groaned loudly in pain which caught the attention of everyone nearby.

"UMI!" both Maki and Eli shouted in shock. With great anger, the flame princess had set the enemy archer almost immediately in flames burning the life out of him.

Umi slowly felt her life being sucked out of her as she took out the poisoned arrow from her back. Lots of blood started to flow and her whole body became numb because of the poison.

Eli and Maki rushed over to her but before they reached the archer's side, a light blinded them suddenly.

"Umi-chan. I won't let you die."

A voice from the light. The blue haired knight disappeared along the light and everyone except for the flame princess was left wondering.

"M-Maki, U-Umi is gone."

"It must be my sister."

"Y-you have a sister?!"

"Yes. The nightingale."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

I think, it is mostly EliMaki on this chapter. I'll make up for the other on the last chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

And finally an update! Writing an AU is surely challenging. As usual, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

A few months ago…

Maki straightened herself on her seat as a sudden knock on her door was heard.

"Princes Maki, I have come upon your request." came Umi's voice from the other end of the door.

"Come in." the flame princess ordered to the blue-haired knight.

As soon as the knight stepped in to Maki's room, the princess smirked at her. "Why are you so formal all of a sudden Umi?"

"Why would I not be? Using your bird messenger just to call me secretly this late at night? Of course I would be. It is very obvious that you called me for a very urgent matter."

"Well, I guess you're right, but I am calling you here as my dear friend, not as a knight of our kingdom. I am not about to give you a mission but, to ask you a favor."

Maki got up from her seat and walked towards Umi.

"Umi, I am about to tell you a royal secret. I know I can trust you with this one but, just for formality's sake, I'm going to ask you. Will you Sonoda Umi, promise to protect this royal secret with your life?"

"I promise I will, princess."

"Listen closely to me because I will tell you a long story about my older sister."

"Your older sister? You have one?"

"Yes, and her name is Kotori."

Both Maki and Umi are now sitting on the princess' bed as she began her story.

* * *

Kotori is a princess, a hidden princess. She is not my sister by blood, but she is indeed my sister. Her mother is the closest cousin of my mother. She was only three years old when her mother died leaving her in the care of our family. Mama adopted Kotori to become an official part of the family and become my older sister.

Her mother came from the lineage of healers. They have the power to heal any sickness through their song. She and her mother were the last ones from their lineage. Another thing that people from their lineage can do is, to transform into a nightingale. She inherited all of these and started developing the power when she reached the age of fourteen. Along with it, she developed another ability which they assumed to be from her father. It is the ability to teleport and she can only do it when she is in her human form.

No one knows about the real identity of Kotori's father because her mother did not want to talk about it to anyone other than my mom. Mama stated that Kotori and the kingdom will be in danger, and it might be because of her father. Due to this, no one else knows about the existence of the adopted princess other than the royal family and a few selected people who became the servants of my older sister.

Kotori is being kept hidden on a small house within the forest with her few servants. We often come there to visit me which is why I am very close with her even though we live separately. I really see her as my older sister and I love her.

* * *

"When papa and mama died, the frequency of my visit to her lessened because taking over the throne kept me twice as busy as before."

"Were she able to attend the burial of the king and queen?"

"Yes, as a nightingale though. And she visited me here later that night. She did not leave me alone until I was alright."

"She sounds like a wonderful person."

"And she thinks the same way about you."

"She knows me? How come?"

"Even though she is not allowed to leave her place, well it was very easy for her to sneak out as a bird, or use her teleporting power to go here. She watches over me when she does that, she always sees you and Eli with me."

"Then, she must be that bird!"

"Wait, you mean you've seen her already?"

"I'm not very sure Maki. But, I noticed this one silver nightingale who is around watching us from time to time. I have not seen her recently though."

"Well, that is probably because of what happened to her. This is where my favor comes in."

The blue haired knight's expression returned to being serious now that they are going to talk about the main reason why she came.

"Kotori-oneesama and her servants has been kidnapped and is now kept at the tall tower of Sakuya kingdom."

The flame princess stood up from her bed to walk back to her table. She opened one of the drawers taking a piece of paper from it and handed it to Umi when she went back to sit beside the knight. The piece of paper revealed to be a note asking for help. The note reads:

 _Princess Maki we are very sorry that we have failed you and the late king and queen. Princess Kotori has been caught on her bird form when we let her run away while we try to hold back the intruders. We are now imprisoned on a tall tower. And judging from the crest their sword holds, this is the Sakuya kingdom._

"I received this note from her messenger bird yesterday. It was written by her maid."

"So for short, you want me to save them?"

"Umm.. I want to ask you if you will do this favor for me."

"Wait, you are sending me alone to an enemy kingdom?"

"I am not telling you to go against their whole kingdom. I want you to save them quietly. Avoid any fights as much as possible because one wrong move might cause war."

"Maki, aren't you getting too confident with my skills?"

"Umi, you are the only one I can count on this. If only Eli had already come back from her agenda with the Kousaka kingdom, I would have her accompany you. But, even if you are alone, I know you can carry out this one successfully. I am not too confident with your skills but, I have faith in you, Umi."

"Okay, okay. I understand."

"Will you do this favor for me and oneesama?"

"Maki, I also have faith in you. You will not ask me to do this if it is too much for me, so, I will do it."

The blue haired knight smiled to the flame princess warmly which was answered by a tight hug.

"Thank you very much Umi!"

"This is the reason why Eli gets jealous of me sometimes."

"Ahaha! Let her. It's her fault for being too slow and dense."

Maki let go of Umi from her hug. Both girls returned to their serious modes after a series of laughter.

"You will leave before the sun rises tomorrow. I will tell everyone that I sent you into a secret mission and have your second in-command to take over. Now here's plan A. Here is the map of the Sakuya castle drawn by our skillful spies Rin and Hanayo."

Maki pointed to Umi the hidden pathways she can use to enter the Sakuya castle without getting noticed by the enemies. She also instructed a shortcut the blue haired knight can use to get to the tower where Kotori is imprisoned in her bird form.

"Use sleeping potions on the guards you will encounter without showing your face. I will also not let you use anything that has a representation of our kingdom in order to avoid any more conflicts with them."

"Then I hope you already prepared something else for me?"

"Of course. I had our blacksmith make a sword and knife without the kingdom's crest long time ago. Princess Nozomi of the Tojou kingdom gave me the advice. She said it might come in handy one day."

"Oh, the princess that could take a glimpse of the future."

"Yes. Now, once you rescued them, Kotori-oneesama will teleport you back here. She knows what she is supposed to do so don't worry about it."

"And that is just only plan A?"

"I do hope that you will not have to resolve to plan B."

Maki then pulled out something from her pocket revealing it to be a necklace with a fiery colored teardrop-shaped pendant.

"I'm giving this to you. Break this only when you think there's no way for escape." Umi looked at the pendant in confusion as Maki handed it to her. "This will open a two-way portal for me. I will come to you immediately and grab you back here, and that is plan B."

Umi gave Maki a determined look. "Don't worry Maki. I promise that I will not have to break this and give it back to you with Princess Kotori once we return here."

"I will hold onto your words then." Maki hugged the knight once again. This time Umi returned the hug. It lasted for a couple of minutes before they both let go. "You can also show this to oneesama if ever she asked you for proof."

"I will remember that."

The princess gave everything Umi will need. They bid their goodnights before the blue haired knight returned to her room.

Umi woke up at four am the next morning. She ate a few pieces of bread for her breakfast and started preparing her things for her journey right after. She brought enough food for three days for her. Maki gave her blessings to Umi as she send her off.

The Sakuya kingdom is not too far, yet not too close either to the Nishikino's. Traveling by foot would take it two days and a half to get there for normal people. Umi used her wind controlling ability to run in the wind so it only took her the whole day to get to there. She is fully covered that no one would even recognize her as a female.

Umi waited for midnight to come before executing plan A. It was enough time for her to be able to sleep for three hours and have a proper dinner. When midnight came, the blue haired knight took the underground hidden pathway because it was the closest one leading to the tower where she can find the princess. She got inside the castle without any trouble.

"So far so good." she muttered to herself quietly.

Umi looked around carefully before running towards the tower. Her plan was to climb it with the help of her ability as well. Realizing it could be too risky of getting caught, she changed her mind and took the back door instead. There were only two guard by the staircase of the ground floor. Umi spread the sleeping potion through her wind. Her covered face kept her from the effect of the potion. When the guards fell into slumber, Umi made her way to the staircase. There were five floors in the tower. As Umi gets to each floor, she spread the sleeping potion except for when she reached the topmost of the tower. She guessed that if the enemies were to keep a princess on the tower, surely it would be on the topmost level.

On the fifth floor, Umi found who she assumed to be a high-ranked knight of the kingdom. From the guards she encountered from the first floor up to the ones with the high-ranked knight, there's a total of fourteen of them all to which only the ones left on this floor were not asleep.

" _Oneesama is immune to any potions. Mother said it's a minor ability of their lineage, and ours as well._ " Umi remembered Maki told her when the princess send her off.

"Why did I even held back earlier.. Haha" she chuckled to herself.

Umi opened the last bottle of the sleeping potion and spread it through the whole fifth floor spotting the small cage behind the prison bars in the process. When she thinks that the potion already took effect on them, the blue haired knight charged in. She didn't have to look for the keys as she can just use her wind to open the locks. When she entered the prison, she found the small bird cage with the nightingale inside it.

"Who are you?" Umi heard a soft voice speak on her mind.

"You must be Princess Kotori! I am Sonoda Umi. Your sister sent me here to save you." she answered with her mind.

"Show me any proof."

Umi lifted the pendant from her chest and showed it to the nightingale. "Okay I am trusting you now." The blue haired knight didn't wait any further. She unlocked the cage so that the nightingale can come out. A light blinded her as the nightingale transformed into her human figure. When the light was gone, Umi opened her eyes only to see an ash gray haired girl with a beautiful amber eyes, dressed just the way a princess should be. She was stunned. Her heart skipped a bit the moment their eyes met. The girl smiled warmly to her as she clasped their hands together.

"This must be your first time seeing me in this form so, nice to meet you Umi-chan! I am Minami Kotori, the Nightingale Princess."

"N-N-Nice to meet you too. I-I a-am at y-your service, Princess K-Kotori."

The blue haired night face palmed mentally at the fool she made out of herself for stuttering. The ash gray haired princess giggled on her earning another shade of blush on her face. Throughout the day, it was the first time Umi was glad her face was covered.

"As I thought. You really are an amusing person Umi-chan! You can just call me Kotori."

"W-who's there?" a weak voice came from behind finally snapping back Umi from her trance.

Umi turned around and saw the male knight approaching them.

"Do you think a mere sleeping potion can take me down? Sorry for you because it can't affect me for long!"

He drew his sword leaving Umi no choice but to draw hers as well.

"Umi-chan…"

"Don't worry, I will take care of this." The blue haired princess reassured before charging in.

The battle of swords begun and Kotori had no choice but to watch. Umi was surprised that she can't take the upper hand of the battle yet.

 _I should've expected this from a high-ranked knight._

"Who are you?"

"Don't bother asking. I am nothing but an intruder taking back my princess."

"You are not just a filthy intruder. Only high class knights can fight me!"

"Then let's just say that I am a high class knight protecting this princess!"

Umi moved on a faster phase giving the other knight a hard time catching up. Soon enough, she caught him in a corner and put her blade against his throat.

"Now tell me what your kingdom needs from her."

"I don't need to!"

A great pain came upon Umi. Before she realized it, her blood is already flowing to the ground. The knight had thrust a knife on her stomach with his left hand. Unknown to Umi, he has been keeping a knife on his left coat all this time. He pulled out the knife from Umi and thrust it once again this time on her chest. He removed the cloth that was covering her face before kicking her away from him.

"Umi-chan!"

Kotori rushed over to Umi's side with tears starting to flow from her eyes. This is the first time she is seeing the blue haired knight's face up close and she never dreamed it to be in this kind of situation. Umi could only groan in pain as she glared at the male knight.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Blue Haired Demon. This explains why you have such sword skills. You could've avoided the second hit if not for the poison that knife has, Sonoda Umi."

With the blue haired knight running out of life, Kotori decided that it is time for her to be one protecting this time. All her life she was being protected by the people around her. And now her sister's friend had risk her life for her. She looked at Umi with a determined face before giving her another warm smile.

"Umi-chan, I won't let you die." She said to the knight in her arms as she starts singing.

 _Can you cage me?_

 _Only just for you_

 _I want to sing the melody right now, that's a poem of love_

 _'cause I'm in love I'm singin' love_

Umi felt her body starting to relax at the melody. She looked closely at the angelic face singing to her. On the other hand, the male knight found himself stunned by the voice of the nightingale princess. Slowly, he drifted into her voice and fell asleep.

 _Just for a while in this windswept night, I want to know your heart_

 _"I should give up", I thought_

 _But that's impossible, and when I finally realized that_

 _I decided to live true to my heart_

 _Always_

 _Pursuing it,_

 _Holding it close,_

 _In the excitement... I want to give you only the feeling of love_

 _Always!_

 _Without erasing this melody_

 _For our story, the day when we can become happy has come_

 _Within my wishing hurting heart_

 _Trapped in a cage?_

 _Only just for you_

 _The melody I want to sing right now, that's a poem of love_

 _'cause I'm in love I'm singin' love_

 _That which I love, is right in front of me_

The nightingale princess locked gazes with the blue haired knight after ending her song. They looked unto each other and before Umi realized it, the princess took her lips with her own. A minute passed before Kotori pulled away blushing furiously. The same goes with her face.

"Are you feeling better now Umi-chan?"

Just then when Umi realized that all her wounds were gone, even her tardiness. All that's left was the stains of her blood from earlier.

"I am feeling great. Did you heal with your song?"

Kotori hugged her tightly. This hug felt slightly different from the hug she gets with Maki. The impact it has on her makes her heart pump like crazy.

"As you may have heard from Maki-chan already, that is how I do it."

Umi wondered if the kiss was really part of it.

"We must hurry Umi-chan. My butler is on the third floor and Aikawa-san and Rio-san are on the second floor. At least that is how I remember it when they brought us here."

"Let's go then."

Kotori took Umi's hand and teleported themselves to the third floor. She just needed to hold the other to teleport them with her. They both walked to the sleeping butler.

"So you really put everyone to sleep with the potion?"

"I'm just following your sister's plan."

"Maki-chan really thinks things through. Hehe"

Kotori held her butler's hand and teleported next to the second floor. They did the same with her maids Aikawa and Rio.

"Umi-chan, hold everyone tightly, and I will do the same with you. We are now going to teleport back to the kingdom and it can be dangerous if we lose hold of each other."

"I understand."

They nodded to each other. Kotori cleared her mind and concentrated on imagining the room of her sister at the Nishikino palace. Umi did her best to make sure they are holding everyone tightly. She closed her eyes and felt her body being transported to another place. She focused her mind on not losing her hold on everyone. She only opened her eyes again when she felt a sweet smelling figure hugging her.

"Thank you Umi-chan. We're here now."

The nightingale princess smiled sweetly to Umi as she got off her. She looked around the familiar room and found out that they are back at the flame princess' room. They were sitting on the floor while the butler and the maids lay on the floor still sleeping. Kotori walked towards the flame princess' bed and kissed her sleeping sister on the cheek.

"Maki-chan, I'm back."

Maki's sleep wasn't deep to begin with so, the small movements was enough to wake her up. "Hnng. K-Kotori-oneesama?" She blinked several times figuring out if what she's seeing in front of her was just a dream.

"Yes it's me Maki-chan." Kotori answered pinching the red head's nose with a giggle. That's when Maki finally believed that she is not dreaming. She immediately got up to hug her.

"Kotori-oneesama! I'm glad you are safe! I missed you!"

"I missed you too Maki-chan. And thanks for sending Umi-chan to me. She's really a great knight."

"O-Oh right, where is she?" Maki pulled away upon remembering her friend.

"I'm right here Maki." Umi said from behind Kotori.

Maki also pulled Umi into a hug. "Thank you Umi for saving oneesama. I'm so happy that you're both safe!"

"Actually, she was the one who saved me. I would've died there if not for her."

"But, that would not have happened if you did not come to free me from that cage."

"Ahaha! Tell me everything first before you two start arguing."

"That's right." The two said in unison.

They settled Kotori's butler and the maid on a futon Maki prepared. They then walked to the table and Umi was the first one to tell everything that happened. She explained from when she infiltrated the tower up to when they got back to the flame princess' room.

"I took the risk of showing my healing ability to that male knight because Umi-chan's cover was blown anyway."

"Don't worry oneesama. You did the right thing. A war is unavoidable now."

"But, even if we were able to hide our identity, the Sakuya kingdom would still rage a war against us. They have been planning that from the moment they caught me."

"What do you mean by that oneesama?"

Kotori begun telling her story starting from her parent's story that was told to her by Maki's mom.

The King Sakuya is known for his rare power of taking other's power. He has been interested on the Minami's healing power who is the wife of his friend. Kotori's father protected Minami from the King Sakuya when he attacked them. They clashed swords with their even skills. When Kotori's father saw a chance, he ran quickly towards Minami and teleported to the Nishikino kingdom. But just before they completely disappear, the King Sakuya plunged his sword deeply into his heart. When they got into the Nishikino palace, it was too late for Minami to heal him. He died on her arms.

Minami was pregnant back then. The Nishikino kingdom then protected Minami from the Sakuya because she is part of their family too. Minami died of sickness when Kotori was three,

The king of the Sakuya's showed himself to Kotori the first night of her capture. He said that he found out about her through his reliable spy. His reason for capturing Kotori was to take away her healing ability from her. He revealed to her that he is seeking for eternal life and he will use the ability to find a way through it. The disadvantage of his power is that, he can't take away other's ability unless it was used on him. Kotori did not agree with him but was left in doubt when he threatened her that he will destroy the Nishikino kingdom if she still did not give her healing power to him.

"He gave me three days to think about it. Today was the second day. When he finds out I have escaped.."

"The war between our kingdom will surely start.." Maki finished for Kotori.

* * *

That was how this war started. During the war, Kotori was left in the Nishikino palace to keep her away from the Sakuyas. Before Umi left the kingdom for the war, Kotori gave her the same teardrop-shaped pendant as the one Maki gave the blue haired knight before, but this time, it is amber colored.

"This will keep you safe Umi-chan. I love you."

The nightingale princess kissed the blue haired knight on the lips leaving her furiously blushing. "You can give me your answer after this war." They smiled to each other before sharing their goodbye hugs

Eli was not able to come back to the palace with her troops. Maki sent her a letter to join Umi's force as soon as possible. All the dual wielder knows is that, the Sakuya raged war against them. Maki was not able to give any further details to her as to how it ended up like this, which is the reason why she is still unaware of her beloved's sister's existence.

The battle of taking over territories has started. After months of what seemed like an endless battle, today their war finally come a close. The battle they won today marks the end of the war.

Umi smiled bitterly to herself weakly as she look up the sky. " _I can't believe I won't be able to tell you I love you too. How unfortunate. I was just a little closer to it too.. Kotori…_ "

"Umi-chan. I won't let you die."

The archer then found herself suddenly engulfed on a very familiar warm light. Just before she lose consciousness, the same familiar song filled her ears and she relaxed into the nightingale's love song.

When the arrow hit Umi's lungs, the pendant Kotori gave to her was broken by it. This sent the signal to the nightingale princess that something really bad has happened to her knight. She used the light of the pendant to guide her to where Umi is and teleported there immediately.

She was in tears while singing. Kotori had never been glad in her life that she has her father's power of teleportation. She made it just in time to save Umi. She teleported themselves back to the Nishikino palace. Kotori sent her messenger bird to her little sister to inform her that she took Umi with her back to the palace.

The Nishikinos brought the Sakuya kingdom down. The King Sakuya is now imprisoned on a faraway island under the property of the Nishikino. Peace and order is now back to their country. Maki appointed Umi to be the official knight of Kotori. Not long after everything has settled down, Eli proposed marriage to Maki and the flame princess accepted it with tears on her eyes. Everyone is happy for them, especially Kotori and Umi who is closest to the couple.

"Isn't that nice Umi-chan? I almost can't believe my little sister is getting married before me. Ahaha.." Kotori opened to Umi one time when she asked her to walk around the palace under the night sky. Umi tensed up trying to figure out what her princess could mean.

"Relax Umi-chan. I didn't mean anything by that. You're really cute!" She said as she hug her knight's arm.

"There you go teasing me again Kotori."

"Because you are just so cute when I tease you. I haven't told you this but, I have been admiring you ever since we were a kid."

"You mean, you have been watching over me ever since?"

"Well, I have been watching you just almost as long as I have been watching over Maki-chan."

The blue haired knight blushed furiously at the confession and Kotori couldn't help but find her adorable that she didn't resist the urge to kiss her knight on the cheek.

"Nee Umi-chan, isn't it about time you give me your answer to my confession back then?"

"E-eeh? Shouldn't it be obvious already?"

The nightingale princess smirked at her knight. She then turned towards her and pulled Umi inches away from her face with their foreheads touching.

"I want to hear you say it Umi-chan."

Lost in her princess' eyes, the knight gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you, Minami Kotori." she said after pulling away from the kiss.

"Ehehe.. I love you too Umi-chan!" Kotori said happily before getting kissed by her knight once again and this time, it was even more passionate and deep. They pulled away when they felt the need for air.

"Umi-chan.."

"What is it Kotori?"

"You were so bold. Ahaha!" Kotori quickly got off and ran away teasing her blue haired knight.

"KOTORI!"

Umi chased after her princess with a furious blush. They ran like kids until they were scolded by Eli for being loud.

* * *

Disclaimer: The English translation of Nightingale Love Song came from the wikia page of Love Live

A few more words about this fic... The title was inspired from that song of Printemps, and also my inspiration for the plot XD

I was too sleepy last night that I forgot to mention these things when I updated it. And I also forgot to change the status to complete.. Ahaha

Feel free to tell me what you think in the reviews!


End file.
